


A Pirate's Life For Me

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen Magnus is the captain of a pirate ship. Elizabeth Watson is her prisoner. Something tells me the ransom is going to be too high for any man to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elizabeth's POV

(Cue the pirate music and hang on to your booty. )

The sounds of shouts and stomping feet on the deck above her head woke Elizabeth from her afternoon nap. She sat up, her shift plastered to her breasts and thighs with a sheen of perspiration. 

The air in the cabin was thick and heavy from the humidity and lack of circulation despite opening the tiny porthole windows in a vain attempt to catch a breeze. 

A rumbling boom shook the ship and raised goosebumps on Elizabeth's arms, which she rubbed at, automatically. There was nothing in the world like the sound of a canon being fired. Living on a remote island in the Indies taught her to dread the sound, because it always brought death with it. 

Elizabeth gathered her courage and ventured across the floor to look out the starboard porthole. It was set in the wall at eye level even though she wasn't tall, even for a female. 

There was a ship on the horizon, not as far off as she imagined it would be. Even from this distance, she could see it's colors. Black and white. 

Pirates. 

For the first time in her twenty years, Elizabeth was grateful her papa was safe at home on their estate and not on the ship bound for England with her. Pirates hated her father. 

Governor James Watson would be the first one they killed if they got the chance; just as they received no quarter from him when they tried to attack the islands he governed. 

Elizabeth looked down at herself. It wouldn't do to be dragged onto the deck in her underclothes, if it came to that. She woke her maid, who helped her get dressed and quickly braided and pinned up her waist length blonde hair. 

The voices were louder now, more insistent and filled with emotions: fear, anger, outrage. If the canon didn't scare the pirates off, rowboats would bring boarding parties. 

Bile rose in her throat as she thought of what would come after that. Blood and the sounds of swords, steel on steel clashing, and good people she'd known all her life dying to protect her. 

It had to be her the pirates wanted, the ship wasn't carrying anything else of the kind of value a band of pirates would risk their lives for. She was a bauble her papa would, and had, trade for. He'd arranged a marriage for her, without her knowledge, to a wealthy shipping magnate in London. It was the reason she was on this ship now instead of home attending social gatherings and seeing to the needs of the poor island children. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath and attempted to get her heart to stop trying to beat it's way out of her chest. She wasn't a child; she'd heard what happened to women when they were taken by pirates. Terrible things were done to them, painful, humiliating things. 

One such story, whispered by one of the island born maids in the dead of night, was a terrifying tale of a lady taken from a ship sailing to the Indies by a band of the most feared pirates. They made her scrub the decks in nothing but her skin for days, until the sun burned her flesh as red as a cooked lobster. 

After that, much worse things were done to her and she died before the ship reached the port that was the pirates' home. Her body was tossed into the sea to feed the sharks. 

In a small chest beside her bed, Elizabeth pulled a small pistol and a dagger. She check the chamber and found the pistol loaded. The knife was as sharp as a barber's razor with a handle carved from bleached bone. She put the pistol under her bustle and dagger slipped neatly into the garter on her right thigh. It would be difficult to retrieve, unless someone was trying to get under her skirts, so it would be a last resort.

An explosion shook the ship, followed by screams and the sound of one of the masts breaking and crashing to the deck. 

Tears sprang to her eyes, because it was the sound of defeat. It didn't take much time on the sea to know that without the sails they weren't going to be able to escape the pirates.

Guilt and fear made Elizabeth light headed. 

A voice called out, "Boarding parties starboard, Captain." 

Elizabeth cowered in her cabin with her maid while the ship was filled with murderous pirates. The poor maid covered her ears and whimpered as people screamed in pain. 

It was over far sooner than Elizabeth expected. The pirates must have been very, very good. She reached under her bustle and removed the pistol. 

In the silence, a voice called out, "surrender! You're beaten. Bring me the captain."

Elizabeth knew in her heart what she had to do. The maid tried to block her way, but Elizabeth gave her a hard shove and opened the door. "Stay here. There is nothing you can do." As quietly as possible, she climbed the steps and peered out. 

Bodies littered the deck, blood smeared the boards in places and pooled in others. She watched as the captain, a lifelong friend of her father, was dragged bleeding and barely conscious to stand before a group of pirates. 

Her heart was in her throat, the terror trying to seize her muscles, but Elizabeth acted before she had time to think about what she was doing. She left the doorway and walked deliberately across the space, head held high. Her voice quivered as she shouted, "stop! I'm the one you want, you don't have to kill him."

All eyes turned to her and she felt the weight of all those stares as if they were anchors dragging her to her death. "My name is Elizabeth Watson, I'm the oldest daughter of the Governor. I'll go with you, willingly, if you'll just let him live." 

"Elizabeth, no!" The captain shouted at her, and was hit over the head with the butt end of someone's pistol. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Elizabeth was still moving forward, tiny gun in hand, and so busy watching the group around the captain she didn't see the pool of blood until it was causing her dainty white boot to slide out from under her. She landed face down in the largest part of the pool of blood and it splattered her face and hair. Her hands were covered in blood as she attempted to push herself up. 

The gun had skittered away from her when she fell and she saw a pirate pick it up. 

Strong hands gripped her upper arms and hauled her to her feet. The pale blue dress she wore was more crimson than blue, now, and without thinking she wiped her palms instinctively down the fabric to dry them, only to transfer more blood onto herself. 

Her eyes were drawn to the tallest pirate and the face staring impassively down at her was the most beautiful woman Elizabeth had ever seen. For a moment she wondered if the heat had caused her to see things. 

The voice that issued from the tall pirate was deep, but unmistakably female. "What makes you think it matters if you come willingly or one of my men binds your hands and feet and carries you off this ship like a sack of potatoes, little fool?" 

She gaped at the woman, who had stepped closer as she spoke, the pirate keeping enough space so Elizabeth's blood soaked dress didn't touch her pristine clothing. 

Her white blouse had long, billowing sleeves under a black leather corset laced to just beneath her breasts and tight black trousers that ended in black leather knee boots. The effect made her legs seem to go on forever, she was a head taller than Elizabeth, at least. 

The pirate looked at her men and smiled, "I'm trying to decide if the color of blood suits the Governor's daughter. What say you?" Scruffy, rough looking men answered with catcalls and hoots, laughing at Elizabeth's predicament and the state of her clothing. 

"Make her take it off," someone suggested.

The pirate's smile faded, leaving something hard in its place. "I'm afraid it won't do at all. She'll be trailing blood all over my clean decks. The dress has to go." She produced a knife from her belt and brought it up between them.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with terror and her whole body quivered as the woman's hand approached her. Was the knife for cutting the dress or her?  
Unless the pirate was very careful, it would be both no matter her original intent.

Her fear pale skin, flushed with embarrassment as the tip of the knife lightly touched the top of her left breast and started moving downward, the sharp blade parted the fabric like it was nothing. The edges of the torn fabric parted after only a few inches and the dress started to slide off her shoulders because it was so heavy with the wet blood. 

The pirates went wild at the sight of her corset being revealed bit by bit, and Elizabeth tasted blood from biting her lip not the scream or cry out or move. The shame was rapidly becoming anger, and as the dress caught on her hips for a second before sliding lower, Elizabeth made a decision. 

The woman's knife skimmed her belly and slit the tied ribbon that held up the layers of Elizabeth's skirts and when her garter was revealed, the younger woman grabbed for the dagger as quickly as she could and brought it up. 

A hand grabbed her wrist, as hard as an iron shackle, and squeezed the bones of her wrist until they creaked, on the point of breaking. Elizabeth dropped the knife onto the deck with a howl and clutched her injured wrist to her chest. 

The woman's eyes narrowed with anger and something else, respect? "How very brave of you and very foolish." She pivoted on her heel and then backhanded Elizabeth across the face so hard stars exploded in her vision. "If you ever raise a blade to me again, girl, I will gut you." Her hand cupped Elizabeth's jaw, finger digging in and lifting her face up to look at her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y.. yes." Tears tracked her cheeks and stung at a cut on the corner of her mouth. 

The fingers release their painful grip and trailed through the blood and tears on Elizabeth's right cheek. Elizabeth was sure there would be a hand print on the pale skin before too long. More tears joined the others as Elizabeth sobbed openly, now. 

Another woman's voice came from behind her back, "poor baby is crying." There was no mistaking the mocking and the distaste in the tone. 

The remains of Elizabeth's dress were in a puddle around her ankles, leaving her in a corset and knee length silk drawers and her stockings and boots. A warm hand touched her, trailed along her shoulder to her neck and then wrapped itself in her hair and pulled hard enough to tilt her head down to her shoulder. 

"Little bitch is almost as white as the clouds overhead..."

The woman in front of her was clearly the leader, because when she said, "let her go, Katie." The hand immediately left her hair and disappeared, much to Elizabeth's relief. The pain in her scalp added to the burn on her cheek and lip.

A sudden breeze sent a shiver through Elizabeth making her hug herself. It was strange but the lady pirate didn't like that, something in her expression softened, a flair of almost concern, and just as quickly was replaced by a frown. 

"Take the girl and the captain to the ship. Put the crew out in the life boats... burn the ship."

Elizabeth gasped, "no! You can't! They'll die."

The lady pirate grabbed her by the shoulder and raised her hand, causing Elizabeth to flinch, expecting another blow to the cheek, but it didn't come. Blue eyes burned into hers, instead, the hand settling on her other shoulder and giving her a shake. "Look around you, most of them are already as good as dead."

"Please..." Elizabeth sobbed, "please..."

The woman's hands tighten on her shoulders until it was painful. "It will cost you."

"Anything, just please... let them go."

A sneer of disgust twisted the beautiful, full mouth, "you have no idea what I'm even talking about, fool."

Elizabeth thought about the story the maid told of the Lady taken by pirates. "I'll scrub the deck naked, if that's what you tell me to do." She could swear that for a moment the other woman looked stricken, and paled under her tan, but it was gone so fast she probably imagined it. "I mean it."

"If you try to escape, or give me any trouble, the captain dies. Understand?"

Elizabeth nodded, not wanting anyone else to die because of her. "I understand."

"You don't, not really, but you will." The lady pirate's hand stroked her bare arm, hot against Elizabeth's cool skin. She turned to the shorter dark haired woman who had called Elizabeth a bitch and inclined her head toward their ship. "Lock her in my cabin. Wait outside and guard the door."

The woman smiled, revealing a gold cap on a tooth. "Yes, Captain. It would be my pleasure to watch your new pet for you."

"I thought you'd like that." The pirate captain looked Elizabeth over, and it was as if her eyes were seeing right through the cloth and caressing Elizabeth's skin. "Have the girl's maid brought over with you and tell cook to heat some water for a bath. Wouldn't want to Governor's precious to have to wear other people's blood."

(On to part 2)


	2. Helen's POV

Helen hadn't expected the Governor's daughter to be quite so beautiful, petite and lovely; just the way Helen liked her women. She heard news of the arranged marriage and assumed the chosen woman to be homely and without other prospects. Why else would the most powerful man in the West Indies send his eldest daughter off to marry a man more than twice her age, with a reputation for cruelty toward women and possibly murder, sight unseen? 

The other thing Helen hadn't bargained for with the girl was her courage. The gun was expected, but the knife in her garter was something they didn't teach in any finishing school. Helen knew that from personal experience; maybe her life would have taken a different path years ago if using and concealing a knife had been part of the standard approved curriculum for young ladies. 

Helen had hit her hard enough to make the girl's ears ring; she knew what that felt like, how much it hurt. It made her feel a little ill to see the Governor's daughter flinch in expectation of another blow every time she raised her hand. 

If she acted the way her own pirate captors had treated her, the girl's spirit would be broken by the end of the week. Still, she couldn't let the girl pull a knife on her with impunity in front of the crew. Her people were loyal, but how long would they stay that way if they thought she'd gone soft, especially on a spoiled girl like the Governor's eldest. 

It was best to make an impression that would last, or she'd have to sleep with one eye open waiting for the girl's next attempt to stab her. There would be plenty of chances if she kept the girl locked in her cabin with her, but she didn't trust her hostage's life to anyone else. 

Helen left instructions with her cabin girl, Kate, to allow the maid to help their captive bathe and wear something from her room. She didn't have a dress that would fit the young woman, with her being so much smaller, so she wasn't surprised to find the girl in just one of her thin white cotton shifts, curled in a ball in the chair, her head rested on her knees while tears glistening in the lantern light on her cheek. 

Kate had shackled her left ankle and wrist to a bolt on the floor. There wasn't enough chain for her to have reached the bed to lay down. It was lucky she had enough slack in the chain to sit in the chair. 

Almost as soon as she entered her cabin, Kate appeared in the doorway with her dinner and a flagon of wine. That was good, Helen had a feeling she would need it. 

"Bitch and her maid have eaten already, Captain. I gave them each a bit of dried beef, hard bread and water."

"I'd prefer you didn't call her that," Helen said, quietly. She sat at her desk, a long table that served many functions, including eating, and drank down a goblet of good strong wine. 

"Dunno her name, thought 'bitch' would suit."

Helen moved the food around her plate with her fork, not as hungry as she usually was after a battle. "What is your name, girl?"

The Governor's daughter didn't answer, just stared at her knees and pretended not to hear the question. 

It was her maid who responded from her place on the floor next to her mistresses' chair. "Elizabeth," the young woman mumbled quietly, obviously nearing complete exhaustion from the events of the afternoon and evening. The last watch of the night had begun, so it was well after midnight.

Helen met Kate's gaze, "call her Lizzy." It was the perfect thing to call her because it caused her to look up long enough to shoot them a withering glare under her long lashes. 

The flash of temper made Helen relax a bit. Her spirit isn't broken yet, Helen thought to herself. 

"That will be all for tonight, Kate. Take the girl's maid with you. See that she comes to no harm and gets some decent rest." She gestured to the girl on the floor who was just as blonde, but taller and a few years older. "What is your name?"

"Abby, ma'am. It's Abigail, but Elizabeth has never called me by it, because she knows I hate it. She's a good girl, with a kind heart. Please don't hurt her..."

Helen smiled, surprised by the devotion. If the chit inspired such fierce loyalty in her servants, she couldn't be as bad as Helen imagined. "The only thing that is going to happen tonight is sleep, Abby. On that, I can assure you. Don't give Kate any trouble and you'll get on well enough. She's not a harsh as she wants you to believe." It was a warning to both young women. 

"Aye, Captain, I'll see to her."

Helen never doubted it as she watched the two leave her quarters for the small bedroom just next door. It was why she'd decided to promote Kate from cabin girl to full fledged member of the crew once the ship reached their home port. Kate's hard work earned a place much better than serving her food and washing her clothes. 

A pirate ship was no place for a ladies' maid. She'd have to find a port to leave the maid where she wouldn't immediately become a target for cutthroats and rapists. Her quarrel wasn't with the girl's servant, her quarrel was with the chit's future husband. One less mouth to feed would be a positive because she didn't know how long the Governor's precious little Elizabeth would be their unwilling guest. 

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me. Do you understand?"

The girl lifted her chin and looked at Helen. "Yes."

One word. No simpering or attempting to curry favor with her captor. Interesting. She liked a woman with nerve. 

Picking up the plate with her favorite boiled potatoes and a filet of white fish with a spice laden sauce, she carried it across to the young woman in the chair and held it at eye level. "Have you had enough to eat? I can't imagine hard tack and dried beef is your usual fair." 

"I'm not sure I can eat anything more."

"It's quite good. We get the spices from India."

Elizabeth looked at the plate and winced as she lifted her shackled wrist and the cuff rubbed her skin. "My arm can't go any higher." Her hand stopped at the level of her hips. 

Without even thinking about it, Helen cut a piece of the fish with the edge of her fork and put a forkful into her captive's open mouth, watching Elizabeth's expression as she chewed. She fed her a few bites of the fish, but the younger woman quickly lost interest in the food and went back to staring at her cloth covered knees. 

Helen wished she'd thought to save some of the wine to share. Tomorrow night she wouldn't be so selfish. 

"I'm going to remove the shackles, so you can sleep in the bed. It's more than big enough to hold us both. You've learned your lesson with the knife, haven't you?"

Blue eyes regarded her solemnly. "Yes."

"Good. I'm a light sleeper and I wake for the first watch. You'll have the bed to yourself most of the time."

Helen put the half eaten plate on her desk and took a key from around her neck to unlock the cuffs. There were red marks on Elizabeth's wrists, not raw or bloody, but enough to show Helen she'd moved her hands and tried to remove them. "Should I leave the ankle cuffs in place, chit? Do I need to worry about you trying to escape?"

There was a soft huff that sounded suspiciously like a snort from her captive. "Where would I go? It will be days before we reach land and dozens of men outside of this cabin would rape me without you to tell them not to." The words made Helen wince inwardly, because it was true. 

They settled into their respective places in Helen's bed without speaking any more than was strictly necessary. It had been a while since she'd shared her bed with a stranger, and sleep eluded her. The girl was asleep almost as soon as her head hit Helen's feather pillow, and the sobs she expected from the other woman never came. 

Watching the girl sleep stirred unpleasant memories in Helen's overtired mind. Her first night with her own captors had gone much differently. The girl mentioning scrubbing the decks naked brought the bile into Helen's throat. 

Where had she heard that story? Of course she wouldn't, or couldn't, have known Helen lived that story and much much worse tales, before escaping and becoming a pirate Captain herself. 

What Helen wanted now that they were finally alone would be far more distressing to a proper, gently bred Lady than beatings or humiliating her in front of the crew.

The Governor's daughter was as delicately formed as a child. Thin and small boned, but nicely curved in the breasts and hips. 

Helen's fingers itched to touch every inch of her soft skin. The urge to bury her face in the golden hair while it was still damp from being washed with Helen's lavender soap was almost overwhelming. Helen's body was responding naturally to the nearness of the younger woman's deliciously warm sleeping body, and it bothered her. 

Helen practically bounced from the bed and rushed through her morning ablutions at the first sign of light filtering in the window. 

At some point in the dark hours, she managed to sleep because she remembered the nightmare vividly on waking. She saw herself standing on a platform overlooking the ocean with a hangman's noose around her neck while two women, one blonde and one with straight jet black hair, huddled together weeping and holding each other for comfort as they watched Helen meet her death.

One thing a hard life at sea had taught Helen was to appreciate rare, precious things, and people, while she had them. Time was always borrowed and all the best moments were stolen.

(More to come soon)


	3. Elizabeth's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for mature content

Elizabeth paced the floor restlessly, unintentionally setting Abby to frowning and wringing her hands in concern. 

It had been three long days since they were taken prisoner by the band of pirates. Days filled with staying locked indoors in a tropical climate and left to worry, and moments when she didn't know if she should laugh or weep at the way their captor alternated between treating her harshly and treating her like she was made of fine bone china and might break into pieces at the slightest provocation. 

The woman was strong and commanded her ship with an iron hand until she got to her cabin. Then, she would look at the exotically beautiful cabin girl like she was a meal waiting to be eaten. And they would talk quietly and disappear for an hour or two after dinner, only returning after Elizabeth was nearly asleep. 

Once or twice, Elizabeth could have sworn the strange, hungry look was directed at her, but she shrugged it off as her overactive imagination. And just when Elizabeth thought she was going to go mad with boredom, there was a shout from the deck above them. 

"Land spotted ahead, Captain!" A bell started ringing.

Elizabeth and Abby looked at each other, not sure if land was a good thing or not, but at least it meant they wouldn't be trapped in the Captain's cabin for another hot day. 

"Oh, thank heavens!" Abby whispered. "It's dreadful being trapped in here."

Elizabeth took her best friend's hand, "I want you to run, Abby. When we get close to the land... I'll create a distraction with the Captain and you can slip away. You're an excellent swimmer. They don't need you, I'm the one who has to stay."

"I can't leave you here alone. It's... too dangerous."

"I don't have need of a maid as long as I am a prisoner here and they know that. You can get away and tell my father what's happened. He'll be so worried."

Abby's stubborn expression clearly said she wasn't ready to abandon Elizabeth to the pirates. 

"Please, Abby. I don't want my family to think I'm dead or lost at sea. Papa can get the ransom money. I know he can."

An hour passed and the ship was anchored in the large harbor with two other ships flying skull and cross bone flags. 

Their plan was simple, Elizabeth would fake a fainting spell from the heat and Abby would use the commotion to slip away and over the railing into the shallow water. 

Elizabeth lay down on the floor and pretended to be unconscious. Abby went to the door and started banging on it and shouting, "help me, someone, Miss Elizabeth has fainted and she won't wake up!" 

The sound of boots overhead and stomping down the stairs made Elizabeth smile inside. Their plan was going to work. 

There was the sound of keys in the lock and then the door flew open and three pirates entered the room, followed by the Captain. Strong arms lifted Elizabeth onto the bed and she tried to pretend to just be coming to, groggy and disoriented. She'd seen her share of ladies faint at balls because of the tropical heat and the cursed tight corsets. 

"What happened?" she asked weakly, blink up at the people surrounding her. The sweat on her upper lip and brow were real, as was the trickle that ran down her neck. 

A calloused hand brushed the stray hairs back from her face, caressing her cheek. The face attached to the hand was familiar now. She'd been studying every line of it for days. Cursing it and admiring it in turns.

"Bring her some water."

A damp cloth bathed her cheeks and forehead, blissfully cool. A cup was pressed to her lips and she took a small sip. Her eyes flicked once to the door, looking for Abby, but she couldn't find her. She sighed with relief.

The Captain smiled down at her. "Nice try. If you don't marry, you might try a career on the stage."

Elizabeth tried to look confused, but what she felt was annoyance and frustration, "what?"

"If you were going to use fainting as a distraction, you should have done it a reasonable distance from the port to make it more convincing."

The damp cloth caressed her neck and made it's way down to her decolletage. 

If she was caught, why was the Captain still playing along and humoring her by running the cloth over her damp, overheated skin? "I must have fainted. It's the heat, it's unbearable in here."

The captain's attention focused on the cabin girl, "did you get her before she went over?"

Kate appeared beside the bed. "Of course, Captain. She never even made it up the stairs to the deck. That one is timid as a church mouse."

Blue eyes returned to burn into hers, making Elizabeth shiver. The other woman's nose touched hers as she leaned in close. "I believe we are both in agreement that your maid needs to depart. I will have Kate take her into the city and book passage on a supply ship to take her to your father's estate."

Elizabeth pushed the Captain back, tried unsuccessfully to sit up, "what? Why would you do that?"

"She's another mouth to feed and keep safe from my men." There was a quirk to the corner of her mouth, an amused almost smile. "Dramatics were unnecessary."

A moment later she turned to the men and said, "everyone out. I think the girl will live."

To Elizabeth, she said in a low voice, "I assume this means I don't need to give you time to make your goodbyes."

"No, we've already said them."

"Good. Teary women are vexing." 

Elizabeth expected retribution. And as soon as the door closed, leaving them alone in the cabin together, on the bed, the Captain was on her wrestling her to the mattress.

It wasn't what she was expecting. She flinched away from the captain's touch, but instead of hitting her, the strong hands pinned her wrists to the bed and a mouth covered hers. The lips were cool and soft, but demanding. 

The kiss was so unexpected Elizabeth was paralyzed by the shock of it. It wasn't until the older woman drew back for breath that her brain finally caught up with what was happening to her body. "Y..you k... kissed me." 

There was a full smile now and the humor reached the pirate's eyes. "I did, little virgin, and I'm going to do it many, many, more times tonight, so you best make your objections now, because once we start, I'm not likely to stop."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to object, but couldn't begin to find words. No one had ever kissed her on the mouth before, not even in play.

"Nothing to say? No pleas for mercy?" The Captain's look was decidedly predatory. "Good. I've never been shown mercy; I don't believe mercy exists. I believe in lust. I know that, at least, exists."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the confession. The Captain's hands released her wrists, moving to the ties at the top of the dress she'd borrowed from the surly cabin girl. It was the only thing on the ship that fit her. "I love Kate's dress on you. I'm going to enjoy taking it off of you as much I enjoy taking it off her."

"You aren't angry with me?" Elizabeth asked, breathless and befuddled from the fervent kisses. "I thought..."

The older woman kissed her brow, then her cheek and the edge of her jawline, all the while her hands worked the laces on the front of the dress and the fabric edged down exposing most of Elizabeth's breasts. 

"Little fool," she chuckled, "I was expecting an escape attempt the first time we made port. Basic human nature. The surprise was that you used yourself as bait instead of the other way around. You didn't try to leave." 

She pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's throat, her collarbone and it made her cheeks flush when the Captain kissed the top of one breast and then the other.

Scandalized by the other woman's boldness, Elizabeth stuttered, "you... you can't possibly mean to..." 

"I'm going to strip you to your skin and do some very shocking things to you." There was pause for dramatic effect, before she continued, "and you will love every second of it. In the morning, when we go ashore, running from me will never cross your mind. You'll only be thinking of what we've done and when you'll be alone with me again so we can do it again."

Elizabeth couldn't breathe, the pirate wasn't giving her time to breathe or think during the sensual assault, or she might have resisted as the clothing was stripped away leaving her exposed and vulnerable. 

Raising a hand to push at the Captain's shoulder as she settled on top of Elizabeth was a mistake, and resulted in her wrist being captured and pinned beside her head. "Struggling only delays the inevitable, Elizabeth. I will have you. I always get what I want, and I've decided I want you, virginal and sweet."

"You don't sound very much like a pirate," Elizabeth groaned. 

The older woman smirked wickedly. "Oh, I'm definitely a pirate. We take what we want, by force if necessary, and nothing stands in our way."

Elizabeth's was awed by the strength of the woman holding her, but of course being a sailor would make anyone strong. She was held in place effortlessly while her captor raised herself up on her arms enough to shed her own corset and shirt with a sigh of relief. 

The feel of bare skin sliding on skin, her breasts being crushed against larger breasts, weakened Elizabeth's resolve to resist being taken like heroine in a bad penny novel. 

With her hands freed, she wanted to touch, feel if her seducer's skin was as warm and smooth as it looked, and the muscles underneath as firm as they appeared when she moved so gracefully around her cabin. 

A tentative caress of her upper arm made the Captain chuckle. "By all means, look your fill, touch me back. Get used to this, Elizabeth, because you are mine, now. All mine... and I don't like to share."

"God..." Elizabeth breathed. She didn't understand why she felt like this. Aching and hungry for something she didn't even understand and had only heard of in hushed whispers. No one had ever mentioned it could be done with another woman... "I don't know what to do," she whimpered. 

The Captain smiled down at her, and for the first time it was kind and reassuring. There was no mocking in her tone when she said, "of course you don't. I didn't expect you to have ever done more than maybe steal a kiss from your maid after too much punch at a ball."

Elizabeth's cheeks burned. 

Gentle fingers stroked her damp skin from ear to collarbone. "I'll show you what you need to know, which is more than you can say for a man, especially the one your father chose for you."

"You know him?" Elizabeth had been told very little about her betrothed, only that he was much older, with grown daughters near her age, and he promised to help her father financially in exchange for her hand in marriage.

"I know of him. Everyone in England knows of him, and that is why he had to look so far afield for a parent who would allow their daughter to become his fourth wife." 

Elizabeth winced, "will you tell me?"

The older woman shrugged, "not today, but in the near future, I will. Today you must be punished for trying to escape." 

"Is it... will it hurt?"

The pirate laughed. "Oh it could hurt if I were to climb on top of you and rut clumsily for five minutes like most men on their wedding night, but that's not how women do things." To illustrate her point, she lowered her head and traced her tongue around one of Elizabeth's pale pink nipples. She moved her head to the other and instead of repeating the action, she took the nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. 

Elizabeth gasped at the strange and unfamiliar sensation, and cried out when the Captain pinched the first nipple between thumb and forefinger and rolled it in time to the sucking of her other breast. "Why does that feel so queer, but good at the same time?" 

"Because breasts are made to be suckled. Can you feel each pull here?" Her fingers trailed low on Elizabeth's bare belly and dipped between her thighs to touch very gently the forbidden places only a woman's husband was supposed to see or touch. "You'll feel it in your womb when the suction is strong enough."

Elizabeth's eyes must have been huge, because the Captain chuckled at her expression, "poor child, when you leave this bed any hope of being a virgin on your wedding night will be gone."

"But you don't..." A finger pressed her lips, silencing her. 

The Captain stretched above Elizabeth's head and opened a little panel in the headboard of the bed. Her hand returned with a cloth wrapped parcel. "This isn't as large as a man's organ," she unwrapped what looked like the drawings of a male organ Elizabeth had once seen by accident in a book of anatomy in her father's library. "But it is perfect for a virgin's first time."

Phallus. That was what the book had called it. Whatever it was made of, the outside was wrapped in smooth leather. Elizabeth nodded, not sure she liked the idea of the thing being put inside her. "I don't think..."

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to work our way up to it. I'm not the kind of lover who takes her pleasure in causing you pain. Though there are such people in the world." 

"You think too much Elizabeth. Relax and let yourself feel."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and relaxed, letting herself surrender to the Captain's vast experience. "I won't ask for mercy, but I hope you'll be gentle with me."


	4. Helen's POV

"Oh, fuck..." Kate moaned, wiping her sweaty face on Helen's arm. 

Helen smiled, wicked and knowing. "Cheeky girl. I'd say I've done a fairly thorough job of just that the last few nights."

Kate pulled the sheet up over her and rolled on her side facing Helen. "Yeah, about that... I'd have made the chit sleep on the floor."

"I know you would have." Helen could cut the air with her dagger when Kate was forced to be in a room with Elizabeth for more than a few minutes. 

And while it flattered Helen, it wasn't good for Kate. They'd spent years building Kate's self confidence and healing the damage inflicted on Kate as a child growing up starving on the streets of port city in India. 

Finding sixteen year old Kate, complete with bloody, torn dress and haunted eyes, among the barrels and boxes in her cargo hold had done something to Helen's hardened heart. 

Kate's life story was appalling. No parent should ever sell their child to a brothel, and Helen would be damned if she put the girl off the ship just to have someone else sell Kate's body without her consent. 

Kate was beautiful, small and much too thin in those early months, but even at sixteen there was the promise of stunning beauty in her features, and lush curves forming on the bony frame. 

Maybe her starving father thought it would be best for her, a way for her bring in money for them all to eat, or men sometimes feared and hated beautiful women. Helen knew all about that. 

Kate took to the hard, dangerous life at sea well enough and Helen got to watch her bloom like an exotic flower. 

"I have something to give you, and I had planned to wait until we got home, but I think you've earned it these last few days." Helen slipped from the bed and padded naked across Kate's room. It wasn't a large space, and she could feel Kate's eyes caressing her body. 

Helen lifted the small, ornately carved box she brought from her cabin and carried it to the bed. She placed the key in Kate's hand, stopping to kiss Kate's knuckles before letting her hand go. "Go on then, open it."

Kate turned the golden key in the lock and gasped as the contents of the box were revealed. It was filled with large gold coins. There was also a velvet bag that held twenty-five diamonds. Helen had counted them out of her own chest, just hours before.

"What is this?"

Helen grinned, "your portion."

"My portion of what? I don't understand. You've given me jewels before, but this..." she struggled to find words. 

Helen caressed her cheek, "ten years as a member of my crew," she gestured to the chest, "that's your cut of all our earnings. I've kept it safe for you until I felt you where ready to either take a proper place in the crew, you've more than earned it, or decide for yourself where you want to be and who you want to be with."

Kate looked shocked, and then she blushed deeply enough that it was visible to Helen under the tan and her naturally dark coloring. "Don't think I haven't seen the way Pretty Will follows you around like a lovesick pup and some of the other men have taken to leering at you and offering to buy you extra portions of rum when we come into port." 

"My darling Katy, you've been mine, and mine alone, for much longer than I thought possible... and I'm not complaining, but it's time you see what passion with a good man can be like." 

Kate's expression went from a frown to a smile. "He does follow me around like a pup."

"It's enough to make even a fair minded Captain want to put him off at a deserted island and sail away." She tugged a lock of her own dark hair, thoughtfully, "although, I think you and Pretty Will might just make babies so lovely people would weep."

Kate let the last comment pass without comment, but eventually she sighed, "I don't know what to say..."

Helen sighed, "as I said, you earned every coin of it with blood and sweat and tears."

"Can I join the crew and bed Will?"

"You will decide who shares your bed. That is no longer any of my concern." 

"And you have a new lost soul to warm your bed, too..."

Helen winced. Was it that obvious?

Kate laughed, "you are so disgustingly smitten with that uptight, silly girl. Just look what a few nights with her sleeping next to you has done to you! Every night after dinner you drag me in here and ravish the hell out of me, just to keep from pouncing on her, even thought that is exactly what you are desperate to do. I'm getting sore, by the way, so you're on your own for tomorrow night." 

Helen sighed, "I'm sorry, Katy. I can't seem to help myself... We should be into port the day after tomorrow, so I can behave myself until then."

The younger woman's expression turned serious, "you better hope her fiancee doesn't come looking for her."

"This was our last sail for the season, I think. The seas are going to get ugly very quickly with hurricanes this year. By the time he can get one of his captains to brave the crossing, he won't even recognize the chit he wanted to marry. And she'll be smart enough to see him for the bastard he is. Or, I can put a sword through his belly. Either way, she's not going anywhere."

"Just don't expect help from me, I don't even like the twit," Kate sniffed, disdainfully. 

"She reminds me so much of you and your sassy mouth and complete disregard for my rules and authority..." 

Kate hit her in the face with a large silk pillow and that was all it took for them to break the tension and start rolling around and wrestling on the bed, again. 

"I am going to miss these nipples. And how your tight little cunt is always so wet for me. And what fun it was to make you eat my pussy for hours because you did something small to annoy me." Helen sighed, panting hot breaths in her ear, "I'm sure if you stay on my ship you'll still do things to annoy me and earn little punishments when you need my attention..."

"God... yes." 

"Good." 

++++++++++

"I hope you'll be gentle with me."

Helen winced inwardly and very nearly lost her nerve. Kate would love that, wouldn't she? Scared off by the virgin. Of all the things for the girl to want, gentleness wasn't the one Helen was expecting her to ask for. 

Nothing Helen wanted to do involved gentle, in fact, she really wanted to leave her teeth marks on the smooth, perfect stretch of skin on Elizabeth's neck. It took tremendous self control not to do just that. 

Inspiration struck Helen, like a bolt of lightening in an otherwise gray sky, and she knew it was perfect. She would make the chit participate in her own downfall. "Hand me that looking glass from the side table, Lizzy, and then slide up until your back is to the headboard."

After and adorable little glare, Elizabeth did as Helen asked. 

"Good girl." 

The second glare was longer. "Why do we need a looking glass?"

"Because you are going to want to see this."

The mortified expression was even better, in Helen's opinion than the little glares. "What exactly do you want me to see?" 

Helen didn't try to stop a smirk from forming. "Why, you, my dear girl. You need to see yourself. All of yourself. Not just the parts that are deemed acceptable and good."

There was a gasp as Helen dragged Elizabeth's knees wide apart and exposed her sex. She placed the mirror on edge on the bed facing Elizabeth's sweet little cunny and tipped it upward until the girl could see her reflection. 

"Oh!" Virginal Elizabeth immediately looked away, embarrassed and blushing deeply. 

Her reaction made Helen chuckle darkly, "oh no, you can't look away. Watch." When it wasn't clear if she was going to comply or not, until Helen tickled the bottom of her foot, lightly. 

Elizabeth struggled to move her foot out of Helen's reach, but the pirate Captain wasn't having any of it. 

"Are you ready to pay attention? Let that be a lesson, girl, one of several we will have today, and the first is that punishments don't always have to involve pain. I am very fond of using tickling as a punishment, and you are quite ticklish, especially on your feet."

"Enough..." Elizabeth gasped, wriggling. "I'll look, I'll look."

Helen nodded, and released her ankle. "Now, there are many names for the intimate parts of a female, as I'm sure you've heard a few. Cunny, quim, muff. There are other names for it in other cultures: yoni, passion flower... I could go on, but you've turned such a lovely shade of red, and we do need some blood to flow below your face for this to remain interesting." 

"Why do I need to know these things?" 

Helen thought about that for a full minute. Is ignorance truly bliss? Not in Helen's experience, she wanted to know the hows and whys of the world around her. In the end she settled on, "the more you understand the workings of your body, the more pleasure you will get from it."

Elizabeth didn't have a response for that, so Helen pressed on. "You have a lovely quim, I must say."

The younger woman made a strangled sound when Helen ran her fingers lightly through the silky curls covering the top of her valley. "Such soft hair. I could simply lay here and pet this puss all day, or I can show you this..." She parted the slit with gentle fingers, and found the skin warm and dry. That wouldn't be the case for long. Something told Helen the girl would come round quickly once Helen started using her tongue, very much like how the chit was learning to kiss properly by copying Helen's own use of tongue and lips. 

"The folds of flesh are very sensitive and will swell if stimulated. And just here..." She touched a slightly raised area just before she reached the special bundle of nerves. "This will prove even more sensitive as this covers a special nub of flesh that is known in the Far East as the woman's pearl of pleasure." 

Her touch proved to them both with Elizabeth's sharply indrawn breath just how right Helen was about the sensation of that bit. "Yes, this is the source of much of a woman's pleasure. So much so that there are cultures in the East who feel the only way to ensure a woman's faithfulness in marriage is to take a knife or something equally barbaric and remove it." 

"No!" Elizabeth gaped at her in horror. 

Helen stoked it gently with a finger. "They do and it is positively cruel. I've seen girls after such things have been done. If they live through it, they are rarely able to enjoy anything such as you will enjoy today. So, be grateful your body is perfect and ready for pleasuring. It is a thing to take pride it and not a source of shame." 

Not certain words were going to be enough to convince the blushing virgin, Helen held the girl's plump lips wide and circled the nub with her tongue. Then, she licked from the top of her mound down the valley to the tender opening they hadn't discussed yet. 

Elizabeth's sounds and wriggling proved too much fun for Helen and she returned to the pearl to lap it like a cat laps cream from a fine china saucer. All the while careful not to block the image in the mirror more than she had to. 

The pale turquoise eyes were glued to the looking glass, even as her body squirmed and struggled. "What... why... I don't think..." Elizabeth stammered, breathless and increasingly restless. 

"Shall I stop?"

"No!"

The response was so quick, Helen chuckled against the petal soft skin, letting her heated breath raise goosebumps on the girl's thighs where they rested under Helen's forearms. 

"This is the opening, just here." Her tongue circled it a few times, then stroked over it, before dipping in just a little. 

Elizabeth sat up like a shot. Her hands were pushing at Helen's shoulders and she struggled to close her knees, as she howled, "you mustn't do that!"

"Mustn't I? We'll see about that..." 

Helen put the looking glass aside and slipped from the bed to pad over to her desk. From a small drawer, she pulled two long lengths of red silk. The chit was too prudish and stubborn for her own good and Helen knew how to fix that. "Since you seem determined to thwart me at every turn, I'm going to restrain your hands, and if the bad behavior continues, I'll bind your knees and feet as well. You have the choice to be trussed up like a hog for market or not, Lizzy."

Elizabeth struggled to escape from her, but she was no match for Helen's speed tying skills. "There. That's much better." 

Helen tested the bindings to make sure they were secure without being too tight. They were perfect, of course. "One more thing, now that you've seen the important parts..." She deftly tied the second length of silk over Elizabeth's eyes. "I've removed your sight, and I want you to concentrate on feeling." 

The Captain proceeded to lick and suck until the young woman was panting and moaning like a dockside trollop. Despite her uptight, innocent upbringing Elizabeth was proving herself a quick learner. Her hips soon lifted off the bed to meet Helen's kisses, eager for more. So, of course, Helen started to pull back.

"Don't stop!" her captive howled, and her knees gripped Helen's head like a vice made of warm, satin smooth flesh. 

"Really?" Helen huffed. "And what happens to you, then, Lizzy? Do you even know what comes next? Can you feel the pressure building in your sweet little virgin quim?"

Elizabeth wailed, "yes... no... I don't know. I feel like I'll die if you stop, now, but I feel like I'll die if you don't stop."

"You are very near the edge of the cliff, and it won't take much to send you sailing."

Helen stroked down the now wet and swollen cleft with the tip of a callused finger. There was a hungry little hole in need of filling, but it took Helen a moment to decide if she would fill it with her leather cock or just a finger. The finger won out because she wanted to feel the clenching of Elizabeth's first orgasm for herself.

The young woman's thighs tensed as Helen's fingertip breeched the uncharted place. A firm hand on her mound held her still as the finger stretched the passage the tiniest of bits. "Oh! Oh my..."

"Be still, chit, I'm not going in far." True to her word, Helen only pushed in to the first knuckle on her index finger before puling out and pushing in a second time. "You're hot inside, and... very wet. Like when you put a finger in a newly drawn bath to test its temperature." 

Helen couldn't resist pulling the finger out and licking the creamy moisture off. "Mmmm. You taste good, just the slightest bit salty." Before she became overwhelmed with the urge to lap up the seeping cream, Helen made herself insert her second finger into the tight passage this time, and didn't stop until she was in to the second knuckle. That was the perfect depth for the first fingering, and her tongue on the little pearl, at the same time, set the girl to writhing and moaning. 

There was little warning as Elizabeth body jerked and clenched around the invading digit with her very first orgasm. Her moan's pitch rose to nearly a scream. "Oh, God. What have you done to me?"

Helen laughed, "only the very tip of what I promise we will do. The term is 'climax' or 'peak', but the French refer to such moments as 'la petite mort'."

"Little death?!" 

"Only in a sense, you release the build up of tension caused by the pleasuring, so you can begin the climb all over again."

Elizabeth was relaxed, limp and spent, as Helen untied her hands and uncovered her eyes. "Is it always like that?" she asked, between hot, deep kisses. 

Helen kissed her sweat damp cheek, and pushed the stray locks of hair from her face, gently. "No, Lizzy, it gets much better."

The tropical sea colored eyes that blinked up at her were huge with wonder, and Helen could get used to that.


	5. Elizabeth's POV

It took long minutes for the rapid pace of Elizabeth's heart to slow. The finger the Captain used to bring her pleasure was long gone, leaving an empty feeling in her still throbbing passage. "My God," she sighed.

The Captain's smile was knowing and wicked, "would you like some wine?"

Elizabeth nodded weakly and was rewarded as a cool metal goblet pressed to her kiss bruised lips. Several long gulps later, the wine was gone and she dropped her head back down onto the soft pillow. "You didn't use the phallus..."

"Not yet. We're working up to it. I think you need to show me just how grateful you are for your first climax by giving me a little pleasure in return." The Captain lay down beside Elizabeth on the bed and cupped her ample breasts in her hands. "Come and kiss my tits, girl." 

Elizabeth didn't need an engraved invitation to crawl up the Captain's long, lithe body and lavish her breasts with kisses, just the way the older woman demonstrated earlier on her own. 

"Yes, just so. You learn quickly, and I like that."

Her tongue teased a nipple until it became a fine point, and then Elizabeth sucked it, not caring any longer about propriety and what she should or should not be doing. 

It felt so good, it couldn't possibly be as wicked as she'd always been told. Her body burned for more of the Captain's attentions, and if that made her slut who would burn in hell then at least she'd burn with pleasure first. A thought occurred to her. "I don't know your name," Elizabeth said, quietly.

The older woman smiled with amusement. "My name is Helen. The other pirates know me simply as Magnus."

Magnus. She was the Magnus?! "Oh God."

"I see you've heard of me." 

Magnus smirked at her.

"Everyone has heard of you," Elizabeth breathed, awed and thrilled at the same time.

Every soul in the Indies knew of the legendary pirate, but how many of them knew the stories of amazing victories and bloody battles were actually about a woman. Most probably didn't live long enough to see her face, and that was a shame because it was a breathtaking face. 

The gorgeous body Elizabeth was being allowed to explore belonged to a very rich, prosperous privateer. Her father would have an apoplectic fit when Abby told him. "Papa will send his best Captain, Declan Macrae, to carve out your heart."

Magnus laughed, "they'll have to find this place first. And even if he does find my home, who is to say I have not dealt with your father and Captain Macrae before? Perhaps we can come to an agreement at involves gold and my keeping your favors for myself."

"You're going to buy me?" There was a stubborn set to her jaw, now. 

Magnus rolled them over. "I'm going to keep you. If Watson wants gold, you are worth more than shiny baubles to me, chit. He can have a whole chest of gold. Two chests. Ten. Whatever it takes."

"And if I don't want to be bought like a pretty new hat in a shop window?"

Magnus kissed her long and slow, and she whispered against Elizabeth's lips, "I think you'll find everyone has a price on their head, a value to those who know what treasure they've found. I'm going to take much better care of you than your intended would have." Her lips trailed Elizabeth's neck and Magnus nipped her collarbone hard enough to make her gasp.

"I think its time for you to take this cock into your tight little cunny." Fingers parted her folds, and she laughed with delight, "no lack of lubrication here."

The leather was cold and burned a bit as it stretched Elizabeth's sex further than a single finger's width. "Oh! Oh, I feel it. It's so thick. I can't take it."

"You are taking it, silly chit. It's almost in far enough to..." 

Magnus didn't finish the thought, instead she returned to kissing Elizabeth senseless and kneading a breast with her calloused hand as she worked the object in and out quickly. 

There as a moment when pain flared just a bit inside where the phallus was, but her cry was stolen in a molten kiss, and the burn was gone as suddenly as it came. 

Her body knew what to do, what it wanted from Magnus' leather invader. Her hips rose to meet the pirate's hand, seeking to be filled more and more until Elizabeth swore it must be against her womb with each thrust. 

It felt so good, so perfect. Her orgasm brought a scream from her lips and Magnus didn't try to keep her quiet this time. The howl would surely be heard all over the ship, it was so loud. Elizabeth panted and whimpered as the ripples of pleasure continued for several long minutes. 

"That's it, love. Now, you know what passion is. The power need and desire can have..."

Elizabeth buried her fingers in the other woman's dark hair and dragged her down for another kiss. Her arms held Magnus tight, her surrender complete. 

"Rest, now, Elizabeth." Magnus went to the wash stand and cleaned the toy and brought a cloth of tepid water to gently clean between her legs. 

They settled into the bed together, Magnus curled behind Elizabeth, an arm thrown protectively across her belly, but Elizabeth didn't object. It made her feel protected and safe. 

The scene repeated again in the late hours of the night when the last watch bell sounded in the darkness, and again before Magnus slipped from the bed at sunrise.

++++++++++

Elizabeth stood on the balcony of Helen's bedroom, in her lovely palatial home, looking out at the waves. The day was a bit chilly, as a hurricane had only just passed by them a few days before. The sky was a brilliant blue over the water and Elizabeth lifted her face to the sun. 

Summer on the island would be perfect and she looked forward to swimming in the clear waters with Helen. And making love on a blanket on the sands that stretched from the water up to the high walls of the Captain's secret lair. 

"It's too cold out here for you to sunbathe, Elizabeth."

Arms wrapped her middle, pulling her back against her lover's body, she turned her head to look into those amazing eyes, "the sun is out. It feels good."

"It does, yes." Helen nipped her earlobe. "Now, come back to bed." 

"Yes, ma'am." It was Elizabeth's turn to ravish Helen, and she wasn't going to forfeit the chance to exact a little revenge for last night's ivory phallus menace. 

If someone had told her even three months ago that she would be the lover of a notorious pirate and happily living in a secluded island paradise, Elizabeth would have told them they were mad, and yet here she was. 

"You're thinking, again. That means I didn't do a thorough enough job last night."

Elizabeth giggled. "You did a fine job. I'm completely besotted with a scandalous and wicked pirate."

"Good."

++++++++++

"Watson has put a price on your head, mate."

Helen smirked. "Of course he has. I would expect no less." 

The pub was dark and smoky and loud. They had a corner table at the back, as far from the drunken revelers as possible. Both had their eyes on the exits. Survival depended on spotting trouble coming. 

"And you think this is a good idea, because?"

"Really, Declan, are you going to try for my head?"

The man's brows drew down as he frowned. "Of course not. I'd rather have you sailing the Caribbean than most men."

"You can bring him here to negotiate the terms, if you like, but his daughter is no longer an innocent virgin maid and she is very much mine."

Captain Declan Macrae sighed, "I should have figured that was the case."

"Tell James to name his price."

"I tell him that and he's going to want to come here and take a pound of your flesh along with the gold."

"He should have thought about that before he sent his daughter off to marry the bastard who killed my best friend's sister."

"So this is about revenge, then."

"It started out with revenge, yes."

Declan scrubbed a hand through his short cropped hair. "And now?"

"Do you really want to know? You wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Something tells me you're right. Fine, Magnus. I'll go deliver your message."

"You aren't upset I've a taken a new lover?"

Declan sighed, "of course not. But I'm going to invite your Kate to my bed tonight as revenge."

Helen ordered them another round. Declan would need it. "She'll eat you alive. Pretty Will ran screaming after one night."

"I'm counting on it. She learned from the best, after all."

"So did you." 

He lifted Helen's hand and kissed the back of it. "Too right." 

 

The End.


End file.
